Invader Zim Love is Not as Easy
by Invader Ocean
Summary: It's love with Dib but Leaf doesn't know if he should be with him or not. Invader Leaf and Soja belong to me. c Jhonen Vasquez c Invader Leaf me
1. Goodbye Irk

**Invader Zim~ Love is Not as Easy Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1:**

**Note: I do not own Invader Zim but I do own Invader Leaf and Invader Soja. In this story I am Invader Leaf.**

I suddenly awoke at the sound of a voot coming into my home. I mumbled a bit and ignored it. I figured out I could. Then, I leaped off where I was sleeping and ran to the voot.

I saw nobody inside, and guessed it must have been controlled. Suddenly, I got this feeling which made me want to hop into the voot and fly it somewhere else. "Leaf, what are you doing?" Soja, my best friend, screamed as I was entering the voot.

"Oh Soja, I found this voot on our planet and I just had this feeling that I am supposed to go fly around in this thing." "Can I please come with you? Please don't leave without me! I am your best friend!" "Well, alright, there's enough space for two Irken Invaders." I sighed.

Then she hopped into the voot and I went behind her. "Where do you want to go?" asked Soja. "Well, I don't know yet, I'll have to see where my thoughts take me and hopefully we don't crash. I'll just have to trust my intuition." I started the voot and then we took off. I just had lessons on how to fly a voot and I'm getting really good at it. "Okay I know how to fly this thing so don't worry Soja" I said. She nodded and then prepared for the journey.

Then I thought that I would leave my family and friends behind. I didn't really want to go did I? "Soja, I am afraid to leave my family and friends behind. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow." "Well, alright I suppose I can wait until tomorrow." "Plus we'll have to say goodbye and prepare some things just to be safe. We'll also have to let the Tallests know." I thought. She left the voot and ran off to her place. I left the voot somewhere safe and then left it there.

Later that day, went to Soja's place and prepared for the long journey across space. I've never been to space so I don't know what it's like to go there. "Well, I guess we'll have to pack a lot of stuff. We don't know where to stop." Soja replied as I grabbed some supplies and put them in my PAK.

"That's true and we'll have to get some supplies that we already don't have." "I really don't want anyone to know what's happening to us." "Don't worry we have to tell the Tallests at least. If they call us for Impending Doom 5, then we'll miss it and they'll get suspicious."

"True, but I don't want to say good bye. It's too hard for me. I'll miss everyone especially my family and my other friends." Soja sniffed. "It's going to happen to both of us. I'll have to say good bye too. I'll miss my family and friends a lot." Soja was already crying. I patted her and tried to cheer her up but it didn't work.

That night I was tossing and turning and trying to sleep at my place. I couldn't sleep because I was too worried of what will happen tomorrow. What will happen to my family? What will happen to Irk while I'm gone? My mind was full of questions. None of them could be answered just yet. I wondered if the Tallests will let me go on this adventure. Then slowly, my eyes began to close and then I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of Irk being destroyed and I was at an unknown planet watching it happening. I didn't know how I could see it but I could. I cried and wished I could go back. Then I suddenly awoke because of Soja poking at my arm.

"Leaf, Leaf wake up, we have to go tell the Tallests that we're leaving!" Soja whispered. "Huh, Soja what are…? Oh yes I forgot we were going to go on the journey. Let's go tell the Tallests." I replied slowly.

We ran all the way to the Tallests place and the guards let us in. "Almighty Tallest we have come to speak to you!" I shouted once Soja and I were in. The Tallests Purple and Red appeared at once. "Leaf, Soja, what have you come for today?" Red asked. "Well, Soja and I found a voot yesterday and something told me to travel somewhere." "Well, I guess you can, but I won't put you in Impending Doom 5."

Later that day, I took the voot out and Soja came running after me. "Leaf, you almost left without me!" "Sorry, let's go." I replied. I looked back at Irk a countless number of times and I was really sad to go, but I just felt like I needed to go for something important. I almost forgot how to start the voot since Soja and I were crying so much.

I knew how much I'd miss Irk and my friends and my family. Soja knew how I felt too. I started to feel weak and couldn't control the voot once I started it. I used all my strength to control it and then we were out of the planet.

I looked back so many times at the planet I loved, that my neck was hurting. "Good bye Irk." I whispered and then I tried to tell myself to not look back any more. Soja didn't speak and neither did I. I cried some more and then I had to look back one more time. I saw Irk and it faded in the second I went forward.

I was so sad to see it disappear that I hugged Soja and she cried as much as I did. I missed my family and friends just now. I just knew things were going to be difficult on the new life I would reach.

**Authors Note: So this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It had at least 1,000 words in it and it only took a day to finish it. Please review it and tell me what you think. So where do you think Leaf and Soja are going to go? Find out in Chapter 2.**


	2. Into Earth

**Invader Zim~ Love is Not as Easy Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2:**

**Note: I do not own Invader Zim but I do own Invader Leaf and Invader Soja in this story. In this story I am Invader Leaf.**

Soja and I finally came to a planet colored with Blue, Green, Brown and a little bit of White at the edges. "Wow Leaf, this planet is beautiful!" "I know. Do you want to check it out? My intuition is telling me to go there."

"Of course, let's go explore this planet."Soja beamed. I headed toward the planet and suddenly forgot how to land it!

"Oh no Soja, I forgot how to land the voot!" "Here let me try it!" "No, you haven't even taken lessons yet!" "Yes I have and I know how to land it!" Soja screamed.

She twisted the controls and they spun around and around every inch closer to the planet. "Soja, give the controls back!" I yelled. She quickly jumped back onto her seat and I was taking control of the voot again.

I hit many buttons and the voot crash landed onto a place full of these things that are pointy.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Soja standing right in front of me. I realized that I had blacked out when I crash landed. "This place is called Earth as I've heard" Soja remarked. "Okay whatever." I replied. Then I saw something. Right behind Soja I saw a boy walking across the ground.

He had glasses and brown eyes. He didn't notice us and I quickly grabbed Soja and hid. "What do you think you're doing?" Soja asked impatiently. "We have to hide, I just saw a boy walking across the ground." "You mean streets. I've learned that on Irk too."

"Whatever but we don't want anyone seeing us like this!" "Then how about we put on disguises, you know pretend we are actually human?"

"Good idea but we need the voot back." Soja nodded and lead me to the voot. I programmed the voot to get us disguises pretending we are sisters. A few moments later, it was done.

I then hid the voot somewhere safe and found a deserted house. Soja and I went inside and explored. The house wasn't as big as the ones on Irk but it would still do. I began to clean and Soja helped me.

After a while the house was clean so we decided to decorate it to look like we actually owned this house. Right next door there was another human so I didn't yell when Soja decorated the door wrong. I just fixed it and said nothing.

Then, after a few more hours, we were done. The house looked fantastic just like a real human living in it. I found a place to sleep and Soja slept next to me. It was cold, but we were still fine. I enrolled into a place called Skool.

It is supposed to be a teaching place that teaches human kids to learn or whatever. Everyone who is a kid needed to go there like us.

I slowly closed my eye lids and fell fast asleep dreaming that I was still back on Irk having fun and with all my best friends. I thought that was really happening when I woke up in a sudden jolt!

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Sorry for the short chapter but I will have more information on my next chapter. Please review this story. So what's happening to Leaf? Why did she wake up in a sudden jolt? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Identity Told

**Invader Zim~ Love is Not as Easy Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3:**

**Note: I do not own Invader Zim but I do own Invader Leaf and Invader Soja. I am Invader Leaf in this story.**

I stared out and tried to find out what was waking me up. Soja had set up an alarm so that we wouldn't be late for this Skool thing. We had to be there early. Soja and I put on our disguises and we headed outside the door. We were almost late for the bus but we made it just in time.

When I got inside, I saw all the humans except for the boy I saw yesterday, sitting on one side avoiding him. "Hi." I said as I reached the boy and sat next to him. "Hi!" "What's your name? Mine is Leaf" "I am Dib." He said happily.

Then I saw a green human walking with his dog on the way to Skool. Could that be Zim? I thought. I knew Zim when I was a baby back on Irk and we were best friends until he destroyed almost everything on Impending Doom 1.

"Uh Leaf, are you okay?" Dib asked as I was dazing off into space. "Oh sorry Dib, do you want to be friends?" "Sure!" he cried. I saw everyone just looking at me and I suddenly got nervous. "Don't worry, everyone is just thinking why you are sitting with me. They think you and I are crazy." He explained. I finally calmed down and we reached the Skool. Dib, Soja, and I were walking down the hallway. "Um, Dib do you know how to get to class?" "Sure I'm in her class too." He led me toward our classroom.

introduced us to the class and I sat next to Dib. Soja sat behind me. I could tell Soja was nervous being around all these humans but I wasn't even nervous a little bit. Well, maybe just a little. started talking about how to destroy aliens and I saw Zim looking a bit nervous. I was nervous too but no one knew I was an Irken yet. Then the recess bell rang and all of the kids went out of the classroom. Soja followed behind them and Dib and I went out together.

Dib started talking about paranormal things such as ghosts, aliens, Bigfoot, and all that stuff. Then I wanted to actually tell him that I was an Irken but I was afraid he would try to kill me like he said about Zim just a few moments ago. "Um Dib, I have something I want to tell you." "Okay Leaf. What is it?" "Well I am an um…" "Go on." "I can't do it Dib!" "Um okay you can tell me another time alright?" Dib suggested nicely. I nodded and then the bell rang.

continued talking about how to destroy aliens and I looked really nervous. I could tell Soja was looking nervous too. I shook a thought out of my head. Someone wouldn't find out if I was an Irken if I didn't tell them, would they? My mind was full of questions again. Then the lunch bell rang. I couldn't snap out of it until Dib began to tap on my shoulder. "What is it Dib?"I asked weakly. "Oh I thought you were hypnotized and it's time for lunch!" "Um okay," I finished. Dib and I walked out of the classroom all the way to the lunch room. When I got my tray I sniffed it and the food smelled horrible.

Maybe it was because I was an Irken and I couldn't eat this Earth food. I sat next to Dib. "Who's that next to you?" I asked curiously. "Oh that's my sister Gaz. She loves to play video games." Dib answered. Gaz didn't look up from her Game Slave 2.

After lunch I went back to class and was still talking about how to destroy aliens. I wondered if I told Dib that I was an alien, would he use those tricks on me? I didn't know and Soja just shrugged when I asked her. Then Skool was over and I walked out with Dib.

He started to talk about aliens and how Zim was bad. Then Zim went passed by us and he ignored us. "That was Zim. I wonder what his next evil plan is" "I don't know yet, but I do know he is an Irken Invader and the Tallests hate him." "Who are the Tallests?" Dib asked wondering how I knew that. "Dib, I am going to tell you what I've wanted to tell you all along." I said nervously.

"Okay what is it Leaf. Oh and your name is beautiful" "Well Dib, I am an Irken."  
**  
Authors Note: I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3 of Love is Not as Easy. Please review this. What will Dib say when Leaf told him she was an Irken? Will Dib destroy her or leave her alone? Find out in Chapter 4.**


	4. Paranormal Problems

**Invader Zim~ Love is Not as Easy Chapter 4**

"You, are an Irken Leaf? That's not even possible!" Dib laughed. "I am not joking Dib. Let me show you." I took my disguise off and revealed my Irken form." Dib gasped and stared at me. "Leaf, why are you here on Earth? Are you on Zim's side to taking over Earth?" Dib asked angrily and confused.

"No I am not here to take over the Earth. I am here because something told me to come here." I answered him.

"I am sorry I did not tell you this earlier Dib." I said. "It's alright Leaf, as long as you don't take over the Earth. You were very brave to tell me that weren't you?" I nodded. "Dib please don't harm me." "Why would I harm you?

You aren't any threat to me." "Thank you!" I cried and then I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Dib blushed a little and hugged me back.

Soja was watching us this whole time and she snickered. "Dib, can you not tell anyone that I am an Irken?" "Sure Leaf." Then I left to join Soja. Dib went home and I figured his house was right across from mine.

"Soja, why were you laughing at me like that?" I asked angrily. "Well it's only the first day of school and you now have a friend. Or should I say boyfriend?" She burst out laughing and I marched away from her.

Then I got a transmission from the Tallests. "Hello Leaf and Soja. Are you going to come back to Impending Doom 5?" "I'm sorry my Tallest but I can't, I must stay here to find out what sent me here." I sighed.

"Well, it's alright. We'll include you in Impending Doom 6 if you ever come back to Irk. How about you Soja, are you coming back to Irk?" "I'm sorry I can't either. I must stay with Leaf just to make sure she doesn't get hurt." "Alright, Impending Doom 5 is going to start tomorrow at sunrise." The Tallest ended the transmission.

Then I heard a knock on the door. Soja and I quickly put on our disguises and opened it.

Guess who was at the door, Dib. "Hey Leaf, do you want to go out to see if there is any ghosts in the town?" "Wow, sure!" I replied anxiously. "Soja do you want to come with us to look for ghosts?" "Nah I'm fine. I'll just stay here and keep watch of the house. You guys can do whatever you're gonna do." She smiled and when we left, the house I heard her laughing hard.

Once we started walking, it got colder. Dib put his arm around me and it felt much better. "Dib are you okay with me being an Irken?" "It doesn't matter Leaf. As long as I have you by my side I'm okay." I smiled.

We reached the abandoned place and I felt a little scared since we were going to be searching for ghosts. Dib knew I was a little scared so he told me not to worry.

He told me how to watch for ghosts and their movements. A little later, I found a haunted stick and gave it to him. "Leaf, you are really good at proving these haunted things are real!" "It's really easy though. Thanks for teaching me" I said happily.

After awhile we left the haunted place and then headed back home. "Leaf, I really like you even though you are an Irken. You've done no harm and you're my best friend." "I like you too Dib. You are really smart." I said hesitatingly.

When we got to my house Dib waved good bye and I went inside. "So how did it go with Dib?" "Yeah pretty good, I found a haunted stick."

I mumbled still thinking of Dib. Soja laughed. "A haunted stick, really? You actually believe in that stuff?" "Of course, I saw the stick put out flames of ghosts." "So what did Dib say?" "He said he liked me." "I knew it! I knew it all along!" Soja laughed so hard that she fell to the ground.

Soja stop it, that's being very mean to Dib! I shook my head in annoyance. "Oh, oh yeah that's a very good laugh thanks so much Leaf!" "Just shut it Soja! You don't know him as well as I do!" I argued with anger. Just then I heard the bell ring. I moaned and got up from the couch that I was sitting on. I wondered who that could be. I slowly opened the door and saw Zim. "Ah Leaf, I'm glad to see you here." "Zim, what are you doing here at my base?" I narrowed my eyes. "No time to explain come with me!" He took my hand and we rushed out the door to the Skool. Zim finally let go of my hand and he blurted out, "Look up to the skies Leaf." I followed his instructions and looked up and saw a spaceship. "What? You brought me here, just to see a SPACESHIP? I growled in anger.

Zim smirked and laughed evilly. "Not just any spaceship, the one that leads to your doom!" "Why Zim, why do you dare to do this to me? I'm an Irken Invader you shouldn't destroy your own race!" "Well Leaf, it's simple you don't help the Irken Military to conquer planets, you go to your doom!" I gasp in fear as the spaceship slowly abducted me. "Help, somebody help me! I'm being abducted!" I cried with fear. Suddenly, I saw a shadow, and that shadow lunged at Zim and tossed him up to be abducted also. As Zim went up, I saw a rope and hung onto it until I was safely on the ground. I stared up at the stranger who rescued me with dazed eyes and saw, that it was Dib!

I moaned and blinked my eyes again. "Dib is that really you?" "Yes it's me Leaf, I heard your cry and came to help you." He said softly. "Why did you come and save me?" I asked with dizziness. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I slowly fell asleep and didn't wake up.


End file.
